


Practical Applications

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age fetish, M/M, Voyeurism (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not going to watch this, Takao,” Midorima says. He starts to place the DVD on his desk, but then he thinks better of it and stops. His attempts to place it on the floor of all places, end in the DVD merely hovering awkwardly in Midorima’s right hand. </p><p>“Oh, come on,” Takao says, grinning at him from the other desk chair. “I thought this is what you liked, Shin-chan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Applications

If Takao didn't know any better, he would say that Midorima is about 0.04 seconds away from kicking him out of his room and maybe even his house. As it turns out, Midorima's expression of stricken horror has been carefully pruned into one that looks suspiciously like contempt and hatred. To Takao, he merely looks like a petulant child. 

"I'm not going to watch this, Takao," Midorima says. He starts to place the DVD on his desk, but then he thinks better of it and stops. His attempts to place it on the floor of all places, end in the DVD merely hovering awkwardly in Midorima's right hand. 

"Oh, come on," Takao says, grinning at him from the other desk chair. "I thought this is what you liked, Shin-chan."

Midorima pushes his glasses up with his left hand. Takao knows this expression well. It's the "I'll show you the error of your ways" expression, and Takao prepares himself for a lecture. "Takao," Midorima says, "I like refined older women. Not . . . _this_ filth. Refined older women who go to black-tie parties."

"It's not filth," Takao says, taking the DVD from him. Midorima reaches over to his desk and dispenses hand sanitizer into his hand, rubbing his hands together. Takao counts seven strokes of his hands. "Come on, Shin-chan. This gets five out of five stars! Look!" He flashes the cover of the DVD at Midorima, giving him an eyeful of ‘Classy Older Women with Young Virile Men!!!!' (with exactly that many exclamation points).

"It is filth," Midorima says indignantly. "All porn is filth."

Takao grins sharply at him.

"What," Midorima says, suspiciously, turning his face away from Takao.

"If you watch this with me," Takao says, "I'll go to that shoji tournament with you next week."

Midorima flinches and then freezes in place. Takao can see the gears turning in his head as he calls the Oha-Asa horoscope from that morning. _You may have to compromise now for something you want later._

"...Fine," Midorima says.

"Oh Shin-chan, you are so predictable." Takao can't stop grinning, his face feels like it's going to crack in half. He reaches into his bag and pulls out his laptop. "Move over."

"Your computer will get viruses," Midorima says.

"You've never watched porn before, have you?" 

Midorima grunts and stares at the wall in front of him. "I won't dignify that with a response," he mumbles.

Takao stifles a laugh in the back of his hand as he moves onto the bed. His thigh touches Midorima's, but Midorima doesn't move away, so Takao balances the laptop on their thighs and boots the laptop up from sleep mode.

"Your background," Midorima says.

"Yes?" Takao says.

"You forced me to take that at purikura." But Midorima doesn't look more displeased than normal. 

"It's a good picture! I especially love the cat we put on your head. It really adds to your charm." Takao inserts the DVD into the CD drive, and the DVD menu pops up: an older woman in a long, curve-hugging dress, leaning in the doorway with a seductive look in her eyes. Takao starts the DVD without waiting for Midorima's approval, but Midorima doesn't say anything as the credits start rolling.

Takao normally skips the boring plot and dives straight into the hot and juicy parts, but this time, he's not watching for himself--he's watching for Midorima. In the corner of his eye, he can see the corners of Midorima's mouth turn downward as the awkward "teenager" on the screen tries to seduce the beautiful, older woman on the screen.

"It's not very realistic," Midorima says quietly.

Takao wants to laugh, but instead, he says, very carefully, "It's not supposed to be."

Midorima doesn't respond, his eyes riveted to the screen as the woman leads the man into the room, her hand gripping the man's tightly. The woman pins the man to the door, kissing him hard, and Midorima shifts slightly. 

"Oh, you're a big boy, aren't you," the woman says, feeling the young man's very large erection. "Don't worry... I'll show you what real pleasure is."

"How can she say that with a straight face," Midorima says, but his eyes are dilated and his voice sounds thick. 

"Mmm," Takao says, only half-listening to the heavy breathing sounds coming from his laptop. 

Midorima's cheeks are turning red; he keeps swallowing and sighing quietly, and Takao watches Midorima's Adam's apple bob up and down in his throat. Takao is definitely not thinking about the porn playing in front of him anymore; he's thinking of a more … immediate and tangible source of adult entertainment, one that involves Midorima's hot, wet mouth.

Takao glances back at the screen, trying to cool his mind down. The woman has him pinned down on a bed, his belt unbuckled.

"Um, please, take care of me," the man stutters, and the older woman smiles seductively at the camera.

Midorima licks his lips, just a little, and shifts uncomfortably, jostling the laptop. Takao pretends not to notice Midorima's erection, instead adjusting the laptop inbetween them, almost covering Midorima's lap with it. Midorima grunts, but he doesn't say anything.

"It's not very good," Midorima says. 

"What do you think would make it better?"

"If they didn't talk," Midorima says. "And that dress looks too cheap. The guy's suit also looks cheap. It needs a better cut, to make it more realistic. Plus, they started--courting--too early."

"You must be the only person who still uses the word ‘courting' when it comes to sex," Takao says.

Midorima grunts, his face flushing even further. "‘Courting' is a refined term," he says. "It is fitting for a genre with older women."

Takao laughs a little, but he stops when he sees Midorima's sharp glare. 

"I'm serious," Midorima says. He stares at the screen as the woman wraps his lips around the man's dick. "And, she wouldn't do that! She would ruin her dress."

"You really do think of everything, don't you?" Takao grins. 

"Shut up," Midorima says, shifting uncomfortably again as the man grips the woman's hair. 

Takao tests the waters. "Let's stop," he says, hand hovering over the spacebar. 

Before Takao realizes it, Midorima has grabbed his hand. Takao looks at Midorima, observing the red flush spread down to his neck. The gears are turning in his head again, and finally, he says, slowly, "It's not that long. If we don't finish it now, you'll make me finish it later."

"I think you want to watch it," Takao teases. "I think it's getting you hot and bothered, Shin-chan."

"It's trash," Midorima says, letting go of Takao's hand. "It is not getting me ‘hot and bothered.'"

Oh, that ‘trash' business again. Takao picks up the laptop and places it on the desk, letting the video run as he turns and smirks at Midorima.

"Well," Takao says, "if it's really trash … Then I guess … you wouldn't want me to show you what real pleasure is, huh?"

Midorima opens and closes his mouth like a flopping fish, and then he pushes his glasses up and looks away. "Please," he says. "Take care of me, Takao."

Takao grins. "Of course, Shin-chan," he says. "I'll share my experience with you." 

Midorima sighs, but he doesn't complain when Takao kneels between Midorima's legs and calls him a big boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to say about this story, but I can't post a story without some sort of notes, so. Here. An end note.


End file.
